A New Start
by DJFireHawk
Summary: Ichabod Crane is fascinated by the Horseman and his Darkness, but still terrified that the dark figure will try to kill him. The horseman is curious about the man that faints at the sight of him, yet has the courage to fight the witch. When Ichabod returns his head to him the Horseman realizes that he has no desire to let the man leave.


Sleepy Hollow One-Shot

A/N: This is something I've been meaning to type up for a while now, ever since I watched the movie with Johnny Depp as Crane. I have seen two different names used for the Horseman, Viktor and Klaus. I choose to use Viktor because I like it better, and since I'm writing this story…I can do what I want lol.

Summary: Ichabod Crane is fascinated by the Horseman and his Darkness, but still terrified that the dark figure will try to kill him. The horseman is curious about the man that faints at the sight of him, yet has the courage to fight the witch. When Ichabod returns his head to him the Horseman realizes that he has no desire to let the man leave.

~~Story Time~~

Even without his head the Horseman could still see everything around him, and right now he was watching a fight between the witch who held his head and the constable that he was curious about. He was enraged at being forced to serve the vengeful witch. When he was alive and known as Viktor he was a mercenary, true, but he still had a code of honor and never went after women or children. The constable though, had aroused a deep curiosity in Viktor from their first meeting. The younger man had stood up against him to defend the one Viktor had been sent to kill, only to faint when he stepped closer to him. His amusement and curiosity caused him to let the man live, only to have him faint several more times in his presence.

The witch tried to kill the constable, failing only because of the interference of the young boy that followed him everywhere. Ichabod picked up the skull and held it away from himself as though it might bite him. Viktor approached him slowly, trying not to spook the easily startled constable, and was extremely pleased when the younger man tossed his skull to him. Having the muscles and skin regrow over his skull hurt like hell, but once it was over he was himself again. His first instinct was to kill the witch and send her to hell. Pulling her up to face him he bit into her face with his sharpened teeth and ruined her vain looks, then plunged his sword into her heart and twisting it viciously before pulling out and leaving her to bleed to death on the forest floor. He turned back to face Crane and the other two that followed him, his mouth and chin covered in blood along with his dripping sword. When he locked eyes with Ichabod, saying the man's name in a low velvet voice, his eyes rolled back and he fainted yet again. The young Van Tassel girl's exasperated expression caused Viktor to give a darkly amused chuckle as he walked over and bent down close to the unconscious constable.

"Do you still plan to kill us Horseman?"

The girl was bold, and he had to admire that trait. He gave her a long look before lifting Ichabod into his arms to get him off of the cold ground. His arms pulled the prone figure close into his chest, feeling the calm heartbeat and steady puffs of breath.

"No. He likes the two of you so I will not harm you for his sake. I am, however, keeping him with me. He is not happy in this world."

Katrina nodded and gave Ichabod a sad look, which turned into a much fiercer look when her gaze returned to Viktor's.

"Ichabod is a very sweet and gentle man. I know I cannot stop you from taking him, but please swear to me on your own existence that you will care for him and protect him."

Viktor gave the young woman a small nod and made that promise with no difficulty. He felt a strong urge to keep this seemingly fragile man happy and safe. Katrina pulled young Masbeth behind her and they returned to town as Viktor called his horse and returned to his own realm through the tree of death. On the other side of the portal that only opened for him was a beautiful green landscape that resembled the countryside of his native Germany and made him smile at the feeling of home. Once they neared his large manor he dismounted and left his horse free to roam. He gently placed Ichabod on a plush red velvet sofa and sat next to his head to await his awakening.

Ichabod slowly swam back to consciousness and sat up to look around the unfamiliar room he found himself in, until his eyes met the bright blue of the horseman making him bite his tongue hard to keep from passing out in fear again.

"Where…are we?"

The man's voice was like a steel blade wrapped in a curtain of soft silk as he all-but purred his words to Ichabod, making him feel lightheaded and confused.

"This is my home, and I recommend you not attempt an escape as you would simply run around in circles…and I would easily find you."

"Oh…I see, but…why am I here?"

Viktor had to fight back a grin as he watched the nervous man's reactions to his voice alone.

"I am curious about you Ichabod Crane, therefore I have decided to keep you."

"Keep me? I'm not a housecat…"

His protest was cut off by Viktor's hand covering his mouth for a moment.

"I have been watching you for some time now little constable. You are not happy in that world. You are lonely, and unappreciated."

Ichabod flushed slightly and looked down at his lap, unsure why the man's words made his stomach flutter strangely and his skin feel so warm.

"What about Katrina and young Masbeth? You didn't…?"

He trailed off, unable to actually ask the question he feared the answer to. Viktor sighed softly at the other man's fear.

"I did nothing to them and they should be safely within their homes by now. I am not a monster my dear little Constable."

"I…I didn't mean…I don't think you're…wait what?"

Viktor let out a deep chuckle and grinned at the shiver it caused in Ichabod. One of his gloved hands reached out and rested on Ichabod's cheek, making the man start shaking in confusion and something else he couldn't quite name yet.

"I…Horseman…What…What are you…?"

Viktor pitched his voice even lower, softening it to a velvety whisper that caused Ichabod's skin to flush a lovely shade of crimson and his breathing to pick up with his rapid heartbeat.

"Hush now. I am not going to harm you. Though I must ask that you call me Viktor."

"I…suppose I can do that."

Viktor grinned at him, his mouth full of sharpened teeth that made Ichabod shiver…but, perhaps that shiver was from the gloved hand sliding down the column of his throat in a tender caress. He swallowed hard and finally got his body to cooperate move away from the, admittedly very comfortable, sofa that was right now proving to be a dangerous place in his confused mind. He backed away as Viktor stalked him across the room, step for step, until Ichabod was backed up against a wall. Two muscular arms caged him in on either side as Ichabod's mind ran around in confused circles.

"Please…don't hurt me…I don't…understand. What do you want from me?"

Viktor's sharp, almost predatory, gaze softened at Ichabod's frightened confusion. He brought one hand up to gently grasp the man's chin while the other settled on his hip.

"Calm yourself my dear Ichabod…even you cannot be that naive little one."

Ichabod whimpered softly in uncertain fear as Viktor gently pressed his body against his. His face was flushed and his breath came in harsh pants and soft whimpers.

"You…we can't…it's wrong…please…"

Viktor gave a soft chuckle as he tipped Ichabod's head back to meet his eyes.

"Not here it isn't little one. My realm is separate from your old world. All that matters here is what feels right…and this feels right to me little one."

Ichabod felt his breath flutter out of him and a strange heat churning in his belly as he felt the hard evidence of Viktor's interest pressed against his own. As the normally vicious man's hands roamed gently under Ichabod's shirt to tease at his nipples a soft moan gave away his own arousal and brought out a satisfied purr from the other in answer.

"That…feels…"

"Tell me little Liebe. Tell me how it feels."

Ichabod simply could not resist that soft demanding voice and the words stuttered out of him, intermingled with breathy little moans of pleasure as the other man's hands roamed freely under his shirt.

"Hot…I feel heat…it's in me…it's too hot…"

He could feel the wicked grin against the skin of his throat, where Viktor had been nuzzling him in reassurance.

"Shall we fix that then my little one?"

Before Ichabod could even think to form an answer, let alone protest, his shirt was simply gone and Viktor's lips had latched onto one of his nipples. Ichabod arched his back with a strangled cry as liquid fire raced through his veins and left him helplessly clinging to Viktor's shoulders. His soft moans of pure pleasure caused Viktor to growl as he struggled to maintain his control and not frighten Ichabod. The growl vibrated through Ichabod and caused him moan rather loud, making him flush bright red as Viktor grinned at him before gently nuzzling his neck again while whispering into his ear.

"You see my little one? It feels good does it not?"

Ichabod could only manage a nod in response as his voice seemed to have abandoned him entirely. The horseman, so feared by the people of Sleepy Hollow was patiently, and expertly if he was to be honest, bringing out a side of him that he never even knew he had in him. Ichabod was stunned by his own, rather wanton, reactions to Viktor's teasing touches. Viktor however, was extremely pleased at the sounds he was bringing out of the normally reserved constable. He vanished the remainder of his and Ichabod's clothing, leaving only his soft black leather gloves on, and gently lowered him onto a soft fluffy rug in front of the warm glowing fireplace. One of his gloved hands stroked Ichabod's throat gently while the other slid down between their bodies and began to tease the younger man into a fully hardened state, said man whimpering and writhing beneath him in response. He moved his head closer to lick, suck, and nip at Ichabod's throat before doing the same to every other part of him he could reach. Ichabod began to release high keening whines and Viktor knew he was fighting his own release, something he would not allow him to do.

"No little one. Do not fight against what you feel. Come undone my little one, fall apart for me. I will be here to catch you Little Liebe, I promise. Come for me."

Ichabod was helpless against the silky command from Viktor's lips and his body shuddered as he screamed out Viktor's name before collapsing in a boneless panting heap. He felt himself being pulled close to something warm, and felt Viktor's contented purr rumbling through his own body making him feel a little swell of pride that he could produce that reaction. A sudden thought occurred to him that he should return the favor and his hand hesitantly slid down Viktor's chest, his fingers ghosting softly over the other man's rigid flesh. The soft hiss that escaped from Viktor's lips caused Ichabod to pull back, thinking he'd something wrong, only to have Viktor pull that hand back and wrap Ichabod's fingers around the hard length. Ichabod's slightly awed look caused Viktor to chuckle softly and gently run his fingers though the younger man's hair.

"Yes my little one. Move your hand and stroke it as I did to you…"

Viktor had to stop speaking for a moment when Ichabod's gentle hand began to stroke his length. He kept murmuring words of encouragement to his shy little one, and those words emboldened Ichabod and made him want to try something. He flipped them so that Viktor was on his back, ignoring the little growl of warning he received for it. He gave Viktor a decidedly wicked look before bending down to take the leaking tip of the other man's length into the soft warmth of his mouth. Viktor growled loudly as he struggled to keep still so that Ichabod could explore freely, but Ichabod's little hum of appreciation sent a shockwave through him and he barely managed to choke out a warning to Ichabod before his release crashed over him. After a couple moments he carried Ichabod back to the sofa, laying on his back and pulling the other into his chest. Ichabod snuggled into Viktor with a bone-deep satisfaction curling through his body and leaving him feeling rather boneless. The feeling of gloved hands running through his hair brought out soft little mewling sounds and Viktor chuckled softly.

"Do you still wish to run from me my little one?"

Ichabod's fuzzy brain took a few seconds to process the question. He turned his head to give the man a slightly amused look.

"Run? Why would I have any desire to do that? I daresay I'd have a great deal of trouble standing at this point, let alone trying to run anywhere."

Viktor's answering smirk was one of victorious male satisfaction and Ichabod gave him a playful scowl before shoving him off of the sofa. The shocked look on Viktor's face caused Ichabod to collapse in a fit of giggles, curling into the velvet cushions as his body shook. Viktor moved back onto the sofa and pulled Ichabod closer to himself, feeling quite happy with his decision to bring the younger man into his world. Ichabod was having thoughts of a similar nature. He had only ever been truly happy with his mother, but now he was happy and he felt safe. He gave Viktor a bright smile and whispered something in the other man's ear that caused a deep growl and resulted in Ichabod being picked up and carted off to a different part of the manor, all while grinning and laughing happily.

"Perhaps it is time you showed me our bedroom Viktor."

A/N: There you have it. I wanted Ichabod to seem timid and stutter at first, but later he relaxes and his speech improves. Yes the Horseman may seem a bit ooc, but honestly we don't really know what he might have been like after having dealt with the witch so I feel it makes sense…at least in my little world ^.^


End file.
